When Red Meets Violet
by veldygee
Summary: AU. pre-established PruFem!Can. It is just a simple coincidence meeting between the two of them. Red meets violet and they can't help but get attracted to each other.


**Title :** When Red Meets Violet

**Pairing :** Prussia x female!Canada and also hints of established!USfem!UK.

**Warning :** AU. genderflips. Bad grammars, wrong spellings, and.. just the OOCness alongside with the weird ending.

**A/N :** Hello, this is Heavel Veldargone with another oneshot. Seems that I am more specialized in oneshot. My first time writing a prussia X canada.. and here it goes the fanfict! I will continue my A/N at the end of the story. :D anyway the BTT and Alfred are between 17/18 years old. Canada is a grade under Alfred. In this story female!Canada is named Madelline. :D

Enjoy for now!

* * *

><p><strong>When Red Meets Violet<strong>

**By Veldargone**

It was just a normal day like usual. Nothing special, except for the fact that today the sun was out _finally_, after a cloudy days the week before. With the gentle breeze and also the warm temperature, people had decided that this was a good idea to spend your time outside, having a picnic or maybe just hanging out at the city park just like the 3 people that were currently sitting under a big tree.

"This is indeed a good weather, non?" asked Francis Bonnefoy with a smile looking at the blue sky above. A boy with green eyes sitting beside him nodded. "Si. It is a really good weather… I am sleepy now…" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo said with a blissful smile, closing his eyes, feeling the breeze. The two boys indeed were enjoying their day, only sitting around, doing nothing. But last of the trio was not enjoying like the other 2 were.

"C'mon, guys. This freaking city finally had a good weather, and you two are just sitting around doing nothing?" Gilbert Beilschmidt whined at his 2 friends that didn't give any responds. The albino pouted and then leaned back to the tree behind him. Seemed that his 2 friends wouldn't do anything and he was bored, like… seriously bored. Gilbert looked at the sky above in boredom and sighed. It had been days since the weather was good that they could get outside their house and Francis and Antonio just sitting around.

"You guys are no fun…" said Gilbert finally. Francis and Antonio chuckled, but doing nothing more than that. Gilbert groaned. Gott, he wanted to do something, but it wouldn't be fun if he did that alone. The albino looked around and found an ice cream boot. Hmm, maybe he should just buy himself an ice cream to enjoy himself. Gilbert stood up. Francis opened one of his eyes.

"Where do you want to go, mon ami?" asked Francis curiously. Gilbert smirked. "I want to buy some ice cream." Seems that the word 'ice cream' made a certain Spaniard opened his eyes. "I want one too!" said Antonio excitedly. "Buy me one?" asked he.

Gilbert shook his head. "Nein! If you want to have one, you should buy it by yourself!" Antonio pouted and sat up. Francis chuckled, getting an idea. " Well then, why don't we race to that ice cream stand, and whoever lose will have to pay for all of it!" said the French with a wide grin. Gilbert smirked and Antonio smiled excitedly. All of them stood up, but before they could start their race, a white thing was flown and then landed right besides Gilbert's feet.

"What is that?—" Gilbert took the white thing and then frowned. "A hat?"

Francis looked at it and then smiled. "Some girls probably get it flown away by the win. You should give it back to the owner, Gil" Gilbert gave Francis a bored look. "Maybe I should, but how could I know the one who own this hat? Anyway, you probably just want to meet and flirt with this owner," said Gilbert chuckling. Francis looked away and put his left hand in front of his chest.

"That's hurting me, Mon Ami. You think I cannot just do something sincerely?"

"well, it's you, Franny. You are flirting with every creatures that walk with 2 legs without exceptions…. At all," said Antonio grinning and then gave Gilbert a hi-five. Gilbert laughed. "You lose, Fran! Well now, let's just buy the ice cream first and then look for this hat's own—"

"E-excuse me?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and then turned over to see the person that had cut his words, ready to say some words but no. He didn't say any words. He couldn't say any words. His entire body was stunned and his eyes widened. His mind went numb and it was just hard to think right now as in front of him, stood the most adorable girl he had ever seen, looking at him with a small smile.

She wore a pair of red shorts that showed off her legs that was covered with high socks and also an oversized white t-shirt that was decorated with maple leaves pattern. Her hair was shoulder-length and a bit like Francis' hair in terms of color and the waviness. Her blonde hair looked so soft and somehow framed her face beautifully. But what made Gilbert holding his breath was her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful violet colors that were hidden partially by a pair of framed square glasses. Gilbert could feel his face getting hotter and each nerve inside his body could only screamed one thing only. _'S-she is so freaking cute!'_

The adorable girl looked at him with those big violet eyes and his cheeks were flushed a bit that only adding the whole adorableness. "Umm, t-that hat is mine, I believe…" said the girl pointing her finger to the hat which Gilbert was currently holding. Gilbert could barely register her words, though since his mind was busy recording and concentrating on her soft voice.

Francis looked at Gilbert and then smirked playfully. After that he nudged, Gilbert's sides. "Seems that someone is in awe because seeing a cute mademoiselle…" said Francis playfully than earned a glare from Gilbert that shouting, "I am not!"

Francis laughed again, harder this time. "Well, I am not saying this 'someone' is you, Gilbert. So, _you_are indeed be dazzled by this mademoiselle's beauty, oui?" said Francis smirking dangerously. Gilbert really wanted to just punch this Frenchman that said to be his friend. "I am not! Stop smirking, French Pervert—and don't join him, Toni!"

The girl's face was now really red, obviously embarrassed. Her violet eyes moved from Gilbert to Francis to Antonio that was laughing while joining Francis in teasing Gilbert. She then chuckled, that made Gilbert stop bickered with the other two.

"You guys are so funny, b-but, my brother must be waiting for me now, so can I have my hat back?" asked the girl with a smile that made Gilbert's face became hotter. Behind him, Antonio and Francis were laughing again and teasing him "Oh! Look! Gilbert is blushing!" Gilbert gave them another glare and then looked back at the girl in front of him.

"H-here's your hat…" said the albino somehow nervous. The girl smiled back and nodded, her hands reaching for the hat in Gilbert's hands. "Thank y—"

"Maddie! Where are you?"

The girl sighed and then rolled her eyes murmuring something that can be heard 'it's only less than 10 minutes.. did he think I can get lost?' and then turned around to face whoever that calling her. "I am here, Al!" shouted the girl and then Gilbert frowned as he saw the one that was calling the girl.

Alfred F. Jones was running toward them, waving his hand. "I thought you were lost! What took you so—ah! Hey guys!" greeted Alfred to the trio while wrapping his arms around the girl that made Gilbert's eyes widened and his heart beating painfully. What was wrong with him?

"Hey, Alfred—" Francis greeted back while glancing at Gilbert and then back at Alfred that was still hugging the girl. "Ah, you know this mademoiselle?" Alfred grinned.

"She is my sister just coming from Canada! Her name is Madelline Williams!—" said Alfred excited and then looked down at his 'sister. "Maddie, they are my friends from school. That one—" He is pointing at Antonio. "is Antonio. That blonde one is Francis and this albino one is Gilbert!"

"Bonjour, Madelline! It is nice to meet you—" Francis greeted with dazzling smile. "You are very… different with your so called _brother_" said Francis glancing at Alfred's direction that was replied by spitting his tongue out.

"Hola, Maddie!" greeted Antonio next and putting his hand out for Madelline to reach and shook. "It's nice to meet you! You are cute!"

"Remember your dear Lovi, mon ami…" Francis reminded with a playful look. "Of course I remember her! Mi Lovinita! So cute like a tomato~" sang Antonio blissfully. Madelline chuckled again and then looked at Gilbert again, as apparently, Gilbert was not saying anything. Said boy gulped and then grinning awkwardly at the girl.

"W-well, you have met the awesome me!" said Gilbert awkwardly that made Madelline chuckled. "The awesome you? " asked the girl raising one of her eyebrows. Alfred sighed. "That's just a term to describe himself, although the term awesome is suited me more!" said Alfred. Gilbert opened his mouth to reply to that remark, but was cut as Alfred was already ready to leave. "Well, Maddie, we should go now since I want you to meet Lizzie!" Francis smiled wider as he heard the name of his longtime friend.

"Oh! You want to meet _Cher_ Elizabeth? Maybe I shoul—" Alfred gave Francis an annoyed glare. "Nu-uh, Francis. She is mine. You are not coming to annoy her. Back off." Francis pouted at that remark although he had expected that kind of reply.

"Okay then, See you all at school!" said Alfred waving his hand at the trio. Madelline smiled and then nodded at them. "Thank you for earlier—" she then glanced at Gilbert, light blush decorating her puffy cheeks. "I hope we will meet again." Gilbert felt his heart jumped. Was she really glancing at him? The sibling then walked away.

Gilbert looked at the 2 retreating figures and then smiled a bit. The albino smiled and then turned over, only to face the 2 smirking faces of his friend. "W-what the hell with you two?"

"Seems, that our Gilbo is having a crush at that cute mademoiselle, oui Toni?" asked Francis playfully, exchanging glances at Toni that nodded eagerly. "She is a cute girl! Not like Lovi, but still cute! I think she can take care of Gilbo!" said the Spaniard grinning. Gilbert frowned and then stepped back.

"What the hell are you two talking about? I am not having a crush.

"Yes, you are!" said both Antonio and Francis in unison that made Gilbert frowned deeper. How could they be so excited when only 10 minutes ago, they were lazing around like sloths? "You never acted like that, Gil! You are like…. Paralyzed and your face _is_ red!" said Antonio teasingly.

"Oui, oui! That's so true! Just admit it, Mon Ami" said Francis nudging Gilbert's sides. The German felt his face became hotter again and then looked away, trying to act cool. "Whatever. Anyway, do you still want the ice cream?" said Gilbert walking away from the two.

"Ah! Gilbert is changing the topic—" said Antonio but chasing his retreating friend. Francis chuckled and then wrapped his arm to Gilbert's shoulder. "Well, he could escape now, but we will investigate him later, Toni!" said Francis again. Gilbert rolled his eyes again, getting annoyed by his 2 friends.

"yeah, yeah, whatever.." said Gilbert again and then keep walking and ignoring his friends' conversation about him and the new girl, Madelline. Gilbert stopped as his thoughts wandered to the Canadian he had just met and smirked. Despite his friends' annoying conversation, he was indeed interested in that girl. She was so adorable. He didn't know if he had a crush just like what Antonio and Francis said, but well, for now he knew one thing. He wanted to meet her again.

END (?)

* * *

><p><strong>AN (2):** So that's the end! Weird, eh? I am totally frustrated in how to make the ending... I mean this is just a oneshot and I am just too lazy to write more than it. I got the idea of this fanfict at 3 in the morning when my brother woke me up to help him making something... and when I was trying to get back to sleep, I just... got this inspiration. OMG. I hope I can get the same inspiration for my other fanfiction that has not been updated.. for months. Gosh. I am such a lazy writer without commitment. Maybe that's why I love to make one-shot. hahaha.

Anyway, this story is about how Gilbert met Maddie for the first time. In my headcanon, Gilbert is more like... a badass guy that love to annoy people but actually just a naive guy that can be really nervous in front of the one he likes. Francis and Antonio will be the mature one to help him with his relationship, as Antonio is already in a relationship with Lovina (and, Antonio is not that oblivious in my headcanon) and Francis is.. just well... Francis. XD Alfred will be a very protective brother to Maddie and actually I imagined that he would tell his sister about BTT on their way to meet Elizabeth (female!UK) after meeting the BTT, telling her that he doesn't suggest Maddie to date one of the boys especially Gilbo because he is just so obnoxious and loud (just like Alfred, actually!) but hey... what can Alfred says! Both Gilbo and Maddie are interacted to each other from the very first time they met! I can imagine Alfred's shocked face when he found out later that Maddie is dating Gilbo.

Okay, enough the ramblings. Please tell me your thoughts of it. There is a possibility that I will continue this story if I get another sudden inspiration! XD Oh another thing, I will probably add another chapter of this story, but from Maddie's PoV. :D

Okay then, thank you for reading, readers!


End file.
